


Part of Me

by hollys_tree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community:do-me-veela, First Crush, First Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Romance, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollys_tree/pseuds/hollys_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter is an arrogant prat and Scorpius doesn't want anything to do with him. He doesn't like him ... not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 [Veela Valentines Fest](http://do-me-veela.livejournal.com/tag/2012%20valentine%27s%20veela%20fest) on Livejournal. The creature elements are _very_ light though. ;)  
>  Many, many thanks to nerak_rose for the beta. <3

Scorpius stabbed his bacon with more force than necessary and tried to shut out Trent's inane chatter. There was still a faint echo of a headache behind his temples despite the Pepperup Potion he had taken right before breakfast. He had spent a good part of the night with his books and a Lumos lighting up his bed behind closed curtains to finish an essay that he should have written days ago.

Scorpius rubbed his temples. He also had a practical test during Charms today and Disillusionment Charms had never been his strength. And then there was Herbology and whatever Professor Sprout would show them today, since she had promised them an "exciting lesson" and that they should "prepare themselves". Scorpius groaned just thinking about it. He couldn't wait for this week to end.

"And I wasn't staring at her boobs. I mean, they're nice and all and kind of... there, you know, but I wasn't staring. Maybe glancing in their general direction, for a second, but I also looked at her face. I really don't know what she wants. If I wouldn't look at her boobs, she would moan about them being too small –which they're not, by the way. They are fine."

Scorpius nodded and made a noncommittal noise. Trent's newest flame seemed to be a bit high maintenance but Scorpius got the impression that Trent really liked her. Maybe he would date her for more than a few weeks.

Trent stopped talking and looked over Scorpius' shoulder. "Oh, look. There's your Veela boy."

Scorpius' shoulders tensed and he heard a cheerful voice behind him say, "Hey, Trent." And then, a bit quieter, "Hey... Scorpius."

"Potter," Trent said.

Scorpius didn't turn around or return the greeting, but he could feel James Potter staring at the back of his head. It was almost a physical sensation. He gritted his teeth and stabbed one of his already cold sausages with renewed fervour – which promptly jumped from his plate onto the table, leaving a greasy stain on the table cloth.

There was a quiet laugh and then James slid into the empty seat next to Scorpius. "What's that poor sausage done to you?" He picked it up and took a bite. "Mmm... delicious." He winked at Scorpius.

Scorpius felt a rush of irritation, embarrassment and anger surge through him; a familiar sensation when he was around James Potter. "Leave that alone, it's mine. You have your own food at your table." He took James' hand and pried the cold, half eaten sausage from his fingers and stuffed it into his own mouth. Only belatedly he realised that it had been touched not only by James' fingers but also by his lips. He suddenly found it hard to swallow.

Judging from the wide grin on James' face, he was thinking exactly the same.

On the other side of the table Trent groaned and buried his face in his hands.

James turned towards him, still smiling. "So, Trent, you're ready for losing the game tomorrow?"

"Ha, as if. We're going to _crush_ you. You may be not the worst Chaser out there, but your team is lousy this year. Your seeker wouldn't be able to catch the Snitch if it was glowing bright red. I on the other hand, have an amazing team. We've got this."

While Trent and James discussed their respective chances for the Quidditch Cup, Scorpius tried to get his act together again. It wasn't that easy because James was sitting _right there_ and whenever Scorpius made the mistake of looking at him, it was hard to stop it again. Stupid, arrogant Potter with his brown eyes and easy smile. Scorpius hated him and his Veela genes.

He stood up abruptly and gathered his bag. "I have to go to Charms. See you later, Trent." Without another glance at James he headed to the door of the Great Hall.

Scorpius was already halfway to the classroom when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey, Scorpius, wait." James fell into step beside him. He clutched the strap of his bag and if Scorpius hadn't known better, he would have said that James was nervous.

"So," James started, "are you going to the game tomorrow, too? You probably are... I don't like to admit it but Trent's right, you know, Ravenclaw _has_ the best team this year. I would have liked to win the Cup again in my last year but..." he trailed of when Scorpius didn't answer. "What are you doing afterwards?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Don't know."

"Are you going to the victory party? If you win that is."

Scorpius shrugged again.

"You don't seem like you want to get pissed at that party, so if you want to, we could–"

"What?" Scorpius stopped and turned to face James. "Who said that?"

James lifted his hands. "Wow, relax. You just didn't care too much about this topic when Trent and I were talking about it at breakfast. And you don't seem the type to have fun at drinking games and making a fool out of yourself while intoxicated. So I just thought we could do something else."

Somehow these words stung more than they should have. "You don't know anything about me, oh Great Son of the Saviour".

Scorpius saw James tensing his shoulders and gritting his teeth. He felt cold satisfaction and went on, "You think everyone is beneath you. You think I have to be saved from my poor existence, my boring little life and thank you on my knees for bestowing me with your time and attention."

James knuckles went where his fingers clutched his bag. "I have never said anything like that. I just tried to ask you out because I thought we might like spending time with each other."

"You are only nice to someone when there's something in it for you. You run around as if you own this place and use your Veela charm to–"

"Don't you dare start with that shit!"

"What? _Everyone_ has read that article! I get that you might prefer to hide this particular chapter of family history but it's already out there. And for the record, it doesn't work on me, so you don't have to bother anymore!"

Scorpius was breathing hard. James' face showed two blotches of pink and he seemed to try very hard to not start shouting. "Fine," he said in a clipped tone and turned around. Scorpius watched him walk away.

+++

"What did you do to my dear brother?" Al asked when he fell on the seat next to Scorpius. "I saw him storm away, looking ready to murder anyone who would stand in his way."

"I told him exactly what I think of him," Scorpius answered and took his Charms textbook out of his bag.

"You told him, that you get weak knees when he smiles at you? Hm, I would have thought he handled that information a bit better."

"Ha ha, very funny," Scorpius answered. "I just want him to leave me alone. He's everywhere. He's stalking me and trying to worm his way into my life. I mean... why is he talking to Trent, for example? He's a year younger and they have nothing in common, James only uses him to get to me, because he knows Trent's my friend."

"Don't you think you're getting a bit paranoid here? They're both Quidditch Captains. And occasionally they fly outside of practice with a few others. James has friends in all houses."

"Yeah, bought with his pheromones," Scorpius muttered.

Al frowned. "Ok, look. I know how obsessed you are with our 'creature heritage' but James really took this the hardest. Even Lily handled it better. James is already the oldest and gay and he didn't need this on top of it as well. So lay off him a little, ok? You hate it when someone rubs your father's mistakes in your face, maybe you shouldn't do the same to him."

"You know that it's not just that."

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget about the incident in first year," Al rolled his eyes and opened the chapter on Cheering Charms in his book. "He was twelve! You really know how to hold a grudge."

At that moment Flitwick came in. They were paired up and started practicing their Disillusionment Charms. It worked a lot better than Scorpius had feared. Al was particularly good at it and muttered instructions for Scorpius under his breath. Scorpius managed to hide himself almost completely and felt relieved at the end of the lesson. Maybe he would also survive Herbology.

When they were leaving the Charms classroom Al slung an arm around Scorpius' shoulders and said, "You know, Lily and I have the same genes as James but you don't want to hump our legs. So maybe there's another reason you want to hump his, other than crazy Veela pheromones." He ruffled Scorpius hair and left in direction of the dungeons.

+++

Scorpius lay awake in his bed. He stared at the closed hangings of his bed, which were looking almost purple in the soft light of his Lumos. He debated a while with himself, then he took out a well worn copy of a magazine from under his mattress.

It was an issue from May last year. The name _WizNews_ sparkled golden on the cover, right over a photo of the Potter family. Written on the bottom was "SHOCKING REVELATION – How Harry Potter really defeated Him Who Must Not Be Named".

WizNews had been a third class magazine with very few readers until this May issue had came out and they'd run the story about Veela heritage in the most famous Wizarding family in Britain. Naturally their numbers had skyrocketed over night. Even more so after other sources had confirmed the rumours to be true.

Scorpius opened the magazine and skimmed through it until he found the page he was looking for. He didn't need to read the text anymore; he had memorised it well enough the hundred times he had read it before. The page showed a picture of sixteen year old James. It had been taken at a public Quidditch game: James stood in the stands, a Tornados scarf around his neck and squinting his eyes against the sun.

These few moments in bed were the only times Scorpius ever really allowed himself to look at James. There were the dimples that appeared whenever James was smiling or laughing, which was almost all the time. He had his father's unruly hair but it wasn't as black and in the picture it was gleaming brown in the sun. Scorpius itched to run his fingers through it.

Scorpius sighed and leaned back against his pillow. He remembered when he first read that article and how his attraction to James had suddenly made so much more sense. He had hated James Potter since his first year at Hogwarts and to realise at fifteen that not only he was gay, but apparently gay for Mr Arrogance had been quite a shock. To read that he had been tricked into this attraction by James and his Veela blood –no matter how small the percentage of it– had only fuelled his anger.

Somewhere deep down Scorpius knew that he was wrong. Many other articles on the subject had been published in the last year and Scorpius had read every single one of them. Experts generally agreed that the Veela blood in the Potter family tree had probably lost all of its potency during the last 200 years. If there was anything left, it would be small traces that weren't even recognisable as Veela-esque anymore. However, one of the most persistent rumours was, that the Potters were exceptionally good in bed. Not that Scorpius fantasised about that or anything.

It had always been easier to hold on to his anger than giving James a chance and Scorpius was sure James would break his heart eventually. But with every passing day that James tried to reach out to him, Scorpius felt his resolution swaying. He _wanted_ to be wrong about James. He wanted him.

Scorpius took one last look at the smiling James in front of him and tried not to remember how different James had looked today in the corridor, his eyes full of anger and hurt. Scorpius put the magazine back under his mattress. He didn't feel like wanking tonight.

+++

James and Scorpius' fight had started way back, when they first met at Hogwarts.

Scorpius had been so excited to spend that first Christmas at Hogwarts with his new best friend, Albus Potter. Al and his brother stayed at school because their parents were in Spain where their mother had an important Quidditch match. As soon as Scorpius had heard he had begged his father to let him stay as well.

Scorpius had never had many friends before he came to school, because his parents rarely invited people to their home and most of them didn't have any children. After their divorce the large Manor became even quieter.

But then Scorpius went to school and there was this boy with black hair and green eyes sitting next to him in his first Charms lesson. None of them had been able to lift their feathers even a little and they quickly agreed that Charms was the worst subject ever. They sat next to each other in all classes that Slytherin and Ravenclaw shared for the following six years.

Scorpius knew Al's brother James of course –there was no one who didn't know the Potter children– but he had never talked to him. James was one of the big boys after all; a second year, already on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and spending a good time of his week in detention for various pranks. And people said he would never get out of detention if the teachers _caught_ him during all of his pranks. In short, James Potter was extremely cool. And no matter how much Al complained about him, there was always a bit of admiration in his voice as well.

The nights before the Christmas holidays Scorpius lay in bed and imagined how the days would be. He would spend all of his time with Al of course, but James would be there as well, because none of his usual friends would be staying at the school. The three of them would become best friends, they would laugh and play together and plan pranks. And maybe the brothers would invite him to their house for Easter or during the Summer holidays. It was the start of something great, Scorpius could feel it.

Normally Christmas was a time Scorpius had _always_ spent with his father, before he went to see his mother and her boyfriend for New Year's Eve a few days later. Scorpius had always loved it, when it was just him and dad and over the years they had created their very own traditions. When Scorpius was five years old he had accidentally charmed half the clothes in his closet to change into colourful rainbow colours, because he was so excited to see if he had got the toy broom he'd wanted so desperately. Scorpius had been a little scared what his father would say about this mess but he had just laughed, put a brightly glowing hat on Scorpius' head and enlarged another one for himself. Then he'd thrown a giggling Scorpius over his shoulder and carried him down to the living room where piles of presents were waiting to be opened; one of them a wrapped toy broom. From then on Scorpius and his father had worn their rainbow hats every Christmas morning.

Scorpius knew that his father would have loved to see him during the holidays but he had written Scorpius and told him to have fun with his friends. He also sent the hat, with a note that said, _To keep you warm and remind you of home. I'll be wearing mine and thinking of you. Love, Father._

It never occurred to Scorpius to not wear it. So when Christmas morning rolled around he quickly dressed himself and put the hat on. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, the multicoloured woolly hat just as bright as years ago. Scorpius left for the Great Hall without opening his presents, he and Al had planned to do it together because Scorpius was the only boy in his dorm who stayed for the holidays.

The Great Hall was lined with Christmas trees, everywhere was glitter and tinsel in red, gold and silver. Fairy lights flew around the tree tops and there was a faint tingling coming from the little golden bells on their legs.

Scorpius saw Al sitting in the middle of the single table waving him over and made his way over to him. When Scorpius came nearer, James –who was sitting opposite Al and next to a blond third year boy– looked up and snorted pumpkin juice all over the table. Scorpius' steps faltered and he felt his face heat up. The blond boy had noticed him now as well and laughed just as loud as James.

"Bloody hell, what are you wearing?" gasped James between laughing fits. "Did your mommy send you a present?"

"Or your grandmother," the blond boy added.

"No way, not even _my_ Gran would ever knit something that hideous! Maybe it's a gift from his girlfriend. What about it, Scorpius? Did your sweetheart give it to you?" James stared at him, still grinning. Scorpius didn't trust his voice at the moment, so he just shook his head.

"Leave him alone, James," Al chipped in. "He can wear whatever he wants. And you're not really one to talk with a face like yours."

James made a rude gesture towards his brother.

"But I'm not so sure about the girlfriend part, when he looks like that," the blond boy taunted. "Maybe he's a poof."

Scorpius didn't know what a 'poof' was but the expression of the boy told him that it wasn't something nice. He ripped the hat from his head and sat down next to Al. His face was burning and he couldn't bear to look at the boys in front of him or the hat in his hands, so he stared at his empty plate.

He heard James say, "Yeah, maybe he is," but there was a bit of a hesitation in it, as if James didn't know the word either. When Al threw an angry look at him he gave a shrug. "What? Calm down, it was just a joke."

Scorpius didn't really listen when Al and James got into another one of their frequent fights. He wished himself miles away.

Later that day he asked Rachel, the Ravenclaw prefect, what a poof was. After her careful explanation he went to his room and burned his hat. Scorpius felt his eyes sting when he looked at the flames turning the different colours into black. He hated himself for being a little kid and being so naive as to think that James would want to be his friend; hated his father for sending him the hat and not preparing him for the consequences and most of all he hated James Potter.

It had just been a joke for him. When Scorpius looked at the little pile of ash laying in front of him he felt like he had lost something he would never get back.

+++

The Ravenclaw team won the match against Gryffindor by a wide margin. That gave them a perfect position for their last game against Hufflepuff; the Quidditch Cup was almost theirs.

The common room was even bluer than usual and people from all years let themselves be swept away by the euphoria. It had been a while since they'd had a real chance for the Cup and everyone felt like celebrating.

Scorpius sat on one of the sofas for a while, listening to Trent describing the best moves of the game. When Annika came over and sat on Trent's lap –and Trent's eyes didn't really stay on her face– he stood up and moved towards the exit with the vague idea to go down to the kitchen to organise some food.

He left the common room and came to an abrupt halt. In front of him stood James, holding an old piece of parchment and a book in his hands. He had obviously showered after the game, because his hair was still a little damp.

"What are you doing here?"

James held up the book. _Thousand Magical Riddles_ the title said. "I thought I needed a little help to get in," he said and smiled.

Scorpius had a scratching remark on the tip of his tongue but then he remembered their fight from the previous day. "Why do you want to get in?" he asked instead.

James lifted his shoulders. "To talk to you. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't want to sound as if I'm talking down to you." He shuffled his feet and hesitated a second before he continued, " I know you don't like me very much. Which is not all that surprising considering that I can be somewhat of an idiot. And I have been, to you. But I'm really not that bad all the time, so I'm going to keep asking you out until you say yes and give me a chance to show you that I've learned my lesson at some point in the past years. And to make it up to you."

Scorpius remained silent and James took this as encouragement. "Do you have time tonight? I could organise a bit to eat and maybe we could talk."

Scorpius felt he wanted to say no. Hating James, avoiding him and seeing nothing but his bad sides had become second nature for him. But looking at James' expectant face he heard himself say, "Yeah, ok. Whatever. This once."

"Really?" James face lit up. "That's– ok, I... we can... I mean, you do know that this is a date, right?"

"I figured, yes." Even though Scorpius knew that this was potentially a very bad idea, his heart started drumming rhythm inside his chest. And he knew that he would have to apologise as well for some of the things he had said the day before.

James laughed. "Right. Good. Then meet me on the third floor corridor next to the portrait with the Mountain Trolls." He walked a few steps backwards, his eyes still on Scorpius. "Seven o'clock. I'll take care of the rest."

With a wave he disappeared behind a corner.

+++

Scorpius glanced at his watch. 6:58. The corridor was still empty and Scorpius nervously ran his fingers through his hair again. He had showered and spent a good half hour going through his closet before he was so annoyed with himself that he had put on the next best jumper. Then he had proceeded to walk around aimlessly in the dorm waiting for the time to pass and pissing off Trent who had hoped for a bit of quality time with his girlfriend.

It was hard not to get his hopes up. And Scorpius didn't even know what he was hoping for. James was still James. But it was so exhausting to dislike someone and want them at the same time. He had wanted to hurt James and felt absolutely miserable when he'd managed to do it. And maybe... Maybe it was time now.

"Psst."

Scorpius turned around but couldn't see anything. Then the air next to him shimmered a little and James appeared from under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh. Hey," Scorpius said and hoped that James had just arrived and not watched him fuss around for the last few minutes. He should have remembered the cloak.

"Hey. Let's get in here," James said and pointed at the door next to them. "This classroom hasn't been used in ages and a few Notice-Me-Not Charms will do the rest."

Scorpius nodded and tried not to imagine what James imagined they needed the privacy for. He stepped into the room. It was illuminated by a few candles and orange light bubbles that floated through the air. There was a blanket on the floor and two cushions to sit on. Next to it stood a basket which seemed to be filled with food. Scorpius noticed a few bottles of Butterbeer as well.

He felt James step behind him. "Is this too much?" he asked quietly.

Scorpius moved away from him a little. "A little. Do you try to seduce all your partners on the first date?"

"No. And I don't do this very often, just so you know." James sounded a bit annoyed now. Good. It made breathing a little easier for Scorpius.

He sat down on one of the cushions and looked up at James expectantly. "Food?"

The next minutes they spent quietly eating the goods James had brought. James had explained that there was an ancient house elf working at Hogwarts that belonged to the Potter family and the elf enjoyed providing extra food to the Potter children at Hogwarts. Scorpius'd been surprised. He had thought the Potters were too liberal too keep house elves.

Just as Scorpius relaxed a bit and thought about opening a small talk topic, James took a shrunken bag from his pocket and returned it to its original size. "I have something for you." He handed the bag to Scorpius.

Scorpius took it and peered inside. He froze. Inside was a hat. A hat with all colours of the rainbow.

"What the-" Suddenly he felt hot anger rushing through his veins. "Is that supposed to be a joke? Another one? 'Cause you're so good at them!" He stood up and threw the hat at James. "You have to belittle everything around you. You are such a fucking bastard. I can't believe I actually came here, what was I thinking-"

"No! Scorpius, wait. I didn't mean it like that!" James jumped up as well and moved so that he stood between Scorpius and the door. "I remember that Christmas in your first year here at school and yes, I remember being a bastard, even though I don't know exactly what I said back then. But, Scorpius, I had no idea how much I'd hurt you that day. You were always so cold to me and I even went to _Al_ to ask him for help."

"You called me a poof."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't even know what that was, but you–" Scorpius felt his voice breaking. "I wanted to be your friend and you were awful."

"I know. And I'm really, really sorry. I can only say that I was twelve. And I wasn't the nicest kid out there. I was just learning that my words have consequences, something I still forget sometimes, but I'm trying. And look," he put the hat on his head. It looked absolutely ridiculous. "I like it. And I like poofs. I am one too. And I like you. I really like you, Scorpius."

Scorpius felt the anger slowly fading a bit to be replaced with something that didn't burn as hotly but was still warm and tingling. James took a step towards Scorpius.

"I wish I could take back what I said then, but I can't. Still, I hope you'll forgive me. For this and all the other things I have undoubtedly done when I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I really want to make things right with you."

James gaze was so honest Scorpius found it hard to meet it and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry too. I know I said a lot of unfair things to you as well. I'm sorry I held the... well, you know, the Veela stuff against you." He looked up. "That was really uncool."

James smiled. "Not my favourite subject, that's for sure." He took another step closer. "I don't have an allure or something like that," he said quietly.

"I know," Scorpius murmured. His gaze fell from James' eyes down to his lips.

One last step and James was so close they were almost touching. "Do you still like me a little?"

"Yes," Scorpius breathed and then they were kissing. James lips were soft and warm and then there was his tongue, exploring Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius opened his mouth eagerly, wanting to feel everything, wanting to taste every bit of James.

He felt James' arms slide around his hips, pressing him closer to James' body. Scorpius lifted his arms and wrapped them around James' neck. One of his hands pulled the hat off James' head and then Scorpius' fingers slid into James' hair and twined around the dark strands. They were so soft, softer than he had imagined them all these time behind his closed bed curtains. When his fingers scratched gently over James' scalp, James moaned into his mouth.

Scorpius felt one of James' hands slide under his shirt and roam over his bare skin and his knees almost buckled. Without breaking away from James' mouth Scorpius took one of his hands out of James' hair, twisted it in his shirt instead and pulled him towards the blanket and cushions. James was just as unwilling to part from Scorpius so they fell down toppling over each other, hands running over their bodies, never even coming up for air.

James rolled on top of Scorpius and there was something digging in Scorpius' back –most likely one of the plates– but Scorpius couldn't care less when he felt James thigh slide between his. He was so hard he couldn't think straight and judging from the hardness pressing against his hip, James was in a similar state.

James grabbed a handful of Scorpius hair, pulled his head back and started kissing and biting Scorpius neck. Scorpius moaned.

"James... come on..." He rolled his hips up to get more friction. One of his hands was back in James' hair, the other one lay on James' arse urging him on to go faster.

James ground down hard and Scorpius could swear he felt James' cock twitch even through the layers of clothing. James moved his mouth from Scorpius' pulse point where it had been forming a bruise to Scorpius' ear. The warm breath sent shivers down Scorpius' back and when James gasped "Scorpius" with a particular hard thrust, Scorpius came. James followed him a few moments later.

They lay silent for a while, but breathing hard and clinging to each other. Then Scorpius wriggled out from under James, located a wand and cast a few discrete cleaning charms on himself and James.

He put the wand away again and looked down at James who smiled up at him and said, "That was good."

"Well, Mr Sexgod, I guess some of the rumours about your abilities in bed are true after all?" Scorpius teased, but there was no bite in his voice.

"You know, I get the impression you rather like the fact that you scored yourself a Veela boyfriend," James said, looped an arm around Scorpius waist and pulled him down next to him again.

Scorpius laughed quietly and brushed a strand of hair from James' face. "Yeah, I think I might."

After a moment James said tentatively, "There is one thing I got from that dear Veela in my family tree. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to freak you out. But I've known for a while now."

"'Freak me out'? That doesn't sound promising. Can I get pregnant from your kisses?"

James gave Scorpius a light punch. "Hey, I'm serious here."

"Ok, ok." Scorpius brushed his lips against James' and they kissed softly.

"It's just that– well, I know. Or rather all of us in the family know. When we meet someone. I mean... not someone, but the one. The one person. That's how it was when my grandfather met his wife, and when dad met mum. And when I met you. I needed to grow up a bit but there was never really anyone else. And I'm pretty sure there won't be." James looked at Scorpius. "Freaking out?"

Scorpius shook his head slowly. Maybe he should have been more scared about the intensity of James' feelings, but somehow it felt natural. There hadn't ever been anyone else for him either. He smiled.

"No. It's perfect the way it is."


End file.
